Internal and external vehicle lighting helps to ensure the visibility of the vehicle and its surrounding environment. External vehicle lighting is typically provided via headlights and taillights positioned at the front and rear of the vehicle, respectively. Vehicle lighting assemblies ordinarily reside in housings that are securely affixed to or within the body of the vehicle. The range of possible lighting functions provided by conventional lighting assemblies is typically limited to the intended functions of the lighting assemblies, e.g., as brake lights/turn signals, headlights, running lights, and the like.